


Constant

by heartandthehead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartandthehead/pseuds/heartandthehead
Summary: After the camp experiences a harsh period of starvation, Clarke finally realizes what Bellamy means to her. Season 6/new planet AU.





	Constant

 

Hanging below the cliff is a mysterious beach, one unseeable to the human eye without looking down directly over the ledge. The only reason Clarke discovered it is because she dropped a shoe down there, and nearly fell when trying to retrieve it. Through the woods is a path that leads to a natural staircase, one composed of stones and tree roots that have grown above the soil. She climbed down them one day, only to discover a beach made of seemingly glowing sand. The suns were setting at this time, creating a crossover in the distance which illuminated the color even brighter. As the water washed up on shore, it would bring a wave of bright little creatures that made the shore appear as if it was lit up. She had never seen a sight like it before, even in the most alluring places on Earth. 

It was a safe space for her for the longest time; the others had never even headed so far in this direction to come close to the cliff ledge, so sneaking out here at night was an easy feat. When times would become tough at camp, when food rations were low or a storm would completely destroy the small huts they spent weeks building, she would sneak out here. The solidarity was refreshing, given that it was once again her job to lead a large mass of people. Storms are frequent on this planet, and rain down in ways that would have been unheard of on Earth; they are unbearable to the point where they nearly match the intensity of Praimfaya. 

At times, she would simply sit here, letting the waves wash up by her feet. They were always calm, despite how badly it would rain outside. They wash up in precisely the same spot each day, never once touching her more than she wants them to. In fact, there are only two constant things in her life; the size and stretch of the glowing blue waves, and Bellamy Blake. 

Today, she has decided to expose her safe space to the other constant in her life. The only person she would trust with her life, and the only person that has been consistently loyal to her. No matter how many bad storms the two would endure with each other, they always circle back. Always. There has never been a moment when a betrayal was too harsh to separate them. A time where they were apart too long to ever become close again. Fate has a funny way of bringing people together, and Clarke feels that it took special interest in her relationship with Bellamy. Over a hundred years together, and her fondness for him has never shrunken. 

Food has been low for the past week. People have been splitting their rations down to barely survivable amounts, some older adults even giving their portions to the children. The storm caused all of the sea creatures to flee far from the shores, and they will not return for at least a few more days. The harsh rain also weathered most of the fruit off the trees to the point where it became inedible. Hunger crawls at the stomachs of everyone in the camp, including Bellamy and Clarke. Little to his knowledge, Clarke has been giving most of her rations to Madi, deciding not to tell her that she’s been getting fed much more than anyone else. 

Starvation is a horrible feeling. Octavia and the rest of the bunker people know this better than anyone else. Clarke is finally experiencing it for herself for the very first time. She’s been pushing the boundaries of the island, trying everything she can to find more food. Half of the fruits she has found were poisonous, and left her ill for a matter of days from just a single bite. The other half were all destroyed and covered in insects. 

Bellamy and Clarke decide to leave camp in search for a more plentiful food source. The people are nearing insanity, as they have been rendered unable to function due to their starvation. It may only be a few more days before the creatures come out of hiding, but Clarke doesn’t know if the people can make it that long. Besides, they cannot be positive that the animals will come back anyway. Nature always throws curveballs at them, especially in times like these. 

The two sneak out at night. Everyone at camp promised they would stick together, as separating from the group simply increases mortality rates. The things they’ve experienced as a group so far are unparalleled to anything they’ve ever experienced before, and to do so alone would be a hundred times more fatal. Leaving is a punishable act, especially if one hasn’t told the head council in advance. Bellamy is about to sneak out on his own, but Clarke catches him in the act as she, too, is leaving. 

Clarke silently stands up at the camp, barely making a sound as she tiptoes over the sandy surface of the ground. The others are all sound asleep around the fire, as their own hunger is enough to make them rather be unconscious. It is a good day to leave, and she will be back before they even knew she was missing. She grabs a large sack from the dropship, and a few weapons. This will allow her to easily kill and transport any creatures she can find, whether they be something as small as birds or as big as boars.

When she turns around, preparing to exit through a small hole in the fence, she bumps right into somebody’s chest. As she looks up, she makes direct eye contact with none other than Bellamy himself. He, too, is equipped with several guns in his holster, and a bookbag strewn over his shoulder. The two simply lock eyes for a couple seconds, before asking each other the exact same question: “What are you doing?”

Clarke replies first. “I… I was…”

“Leaving to find food?” He asks, more as an explanation as to what he himself was doing. “Me too.”

Clarke is bothered for a split second. Bellamy is willing to endanger his own life to only potentially find the solution to a problem. He should’ve never put himself in a position like that. She then realizes that he is probably thinking the same thing about her. Sighing, she then gestures to the hole with her free hand. “Shall we?”

The two walk side by side in complete silence for the longest time, carefully scanning their surroundings. Because the planet has two suns, there is always at least a slight glow to illuminate the terrain. It is never completely pitch black, unlike that of the Earth. They walk for what seems like hours, constantly changing and marking their path. After endlessly trekking, they eventually come to an open field. Bellamy holds his arm out in front of Clarke, to prevent her from moving forward. 

In the field is a sight from what seems like a dream. Hundreds upon thousands of wild fruits grow in patches, none of them even slightly damaged by the storm. They have hard exterior shells similar to a coconut, but in all different colors. Some are navy blue, and some are pure white. It is a beautiful sight, and one that the two fear they will never see again. They race into the fields, carefully avoiding any thorn bushes or tricky twists in the ground. 

As Bellamy is about to eat one, Clarke smacks it out of his hand. “What?” He asks, suddenly confused.

“It could be poisonous,” she replies, not allowing herself to be tempted. For his sake, she then picks up the fruit, and takes a large bite out of it. He has already broken the shell off, so it seems clean enough.  Letting the food process within her, she doesn’t notice any off putting changes. The only thing she feels is relief at the fact that her hunger is finally being subsided. 

Bellamy seems genuinely puzzled, and nearly angry. “Why would you do that?” He ask. He seems genuinely concerned over her well being. It is a feeling she hadn’t gotten from anyone else in a long time. Especially him.

“If it’s toxic, we’re all dead anyway.” 

She continues to eat the fruit, and Bellamy then follows after her. They eat to the point where their stomachs hurt. It is a feast, and they nearly feel guilty over how much enjoyment they are having. They try every single fruit they can find, not caring at all about the possibility of them being poisonous. All they can do is laugh at the amount of berry juice that is staining their bodies, and shove their faces with more than they can possibly consume.

One of the fruits hidden in the corner looks much different than the others, and Clarke is curious as to what it tastes like. It’s a bright purple colored thing, and glows a bit. She picks it without Bellamy’s knowledge and stashes it alongside the others. 

They return to camp before the first sun rises in the morning. The people are all bitter and weak, until they see the feast set up before them. They make dozens of trips from the field back to camp until they fill almost every backpack they have. When the people wake up, there is a long log lined with various shapes and colors of fruits, enough to feed them for days. As the people regain their strength, Bellamy and Clarke show them the way to the field so that they can harvest the fruits in the future. They spend the rest of the day rebuilding camp, now adding shelters for the food to be protected in. 

This brings Clarke back to the place where she is now: constant number one in her life. It’s dark out, yet the glow of the bright sea creatures illuminates the sand. She runs her fingers through the water, allowing her fingers to sink deeper and deeper. She tilts her head back and stares toward the sky. In the atmosphere, stars are clearer than ever. They’re closer here than they were on Earth, meaning they show up much brighter. She wonders if the planet they used to call home could be somewhere up there. The contrast of the bright blue water with the speckled sky is a sight for sore eyes, and Clarke is tired of experiencing it alone. 

That’s why she invited Bellamy.

She can hear footsteps approaching the woods, and a person attempting to climb down the tricky staircase. Before she left, she made sure to transcribe a map to the beach on the piece of fruit she picked without his knowing. She then left it inside his hut, as an incentive for him to come find her. She never told him who it was from or where it lead to, but he’s a smart person. Just as he reaches the bottom, she turns around, and sees him taking in the sight before him. 

Bellamy is awestrucken in the same way that Clarke was when she first discovered this place. His jaw hangs slightly open, and his eyes are constantly scanning his surroundings. He starts with the sand, then shifts his gaze over to the water, then finally onto Clarke. She never breaks her gaze at him, and simply appreciates his appreciation. 

Loneliness can be comforting. So can sharing the pleasure of life with a person you love. 

He trudges over to her, careful not to step on the creatures as they wash up on shore. The lights dance across the sand, creating a blue haze that stretches across his entire body. He plops himself down next to her, and stares into the seemingly endless abyss of the ocean. She mimics him, and the two don’t exchange even a single word for the longest time. The silence isn’t awkward and it isn’t deafening; in fact, it’s comforting. Him simply being around makes her ten times more at home than she ever was before. He provides a certain level of comfort that even Madi and her own mother are unable to give. It’s almost as if he himself is the very epitome of home, and everyone else is unable to live up to his standard. He’s a constant. That’s why she brought him. No one else. 

She tries to pinpoint the reason that only he can make her feel this way. They’ve been through a lot together, but so has she and every single other person she’s close to. Perhaps it’s the way he talks. His soothing voice, the way he can calm her down with just a few words. She pulls herself closer to him, and leans her head on his shoulder. She spends the next few moments trying to decide just what it is about him that makes him so special.

“How long have you been coming here?” He asks, his voice hushed, as if they have a need to be quiet. 

She turns to him, and their bodies are pressed closely together. A gust of wind flies by, sending shivers down her spine. Clarke pulls herself even closer to Bellamy, and he wraps his arms around her. “A while.”

“Alone?” 

“You’re the first person I’ve brought here,” she replies. 

Their bodies fit together like pieces in a puzzle, as do their personalities. Clarke then decides that it isn’t what Bellamy is, it’s what she is not. Bellamy makes up for her in all of the things that she lacks. He’s her other half. Whereas she thinks with her head, he uses his heart. When she’s upset, he’s solid for her, and vise versa. He completes her in a way that all of her other loved ones cannot. She doesn’t need consistent strength in her life, she needs a person that can be there for her when the going gets tough. He’s her opposite in almost every way, yet he completes her. 

That’s the special thing about him that she couldn’t quite pinpoint before. He completes her. Madi is someone that she loves in a different way; she cherishes her presence, and wants to do everything in her favor to protect her. Her mother is a figure that she looks to for guidance, and she loves her in the sense that their likeness can allow them to work cooperatively to solve problems. Bellamy, however, is a different type of love. She loves everything about him, no matter how much they may disagree. He only wants what’s best for the common good, as does she. They work better together than they ever could alone, and the time that they spent apart did nothing but hurt her. 

He completes her. 

He’s a constant force in her life that she knows she can always fall back on. Like the waves, she knows that no matter what happens, he’ll always come crashing back. They always find each other, no matter how much time or distance they spend apart. And she would never want to be apart from him again. 

She turns to face him, and their eyes meet. She feels a level of intimacy that she’s never experienced with anyone before; not with Finn, not with Lexa. She loves him in the ways that she could never love them. They may have taught her how to love in some ways, but they never taught her to feel the things that she does around him. Bellamy seems to share the same emotions as her, as he stares at her with a sense of desperation. His head is slightly tilted, and his hair hangs in curly, loose strands above his eyes. 

“Clarke…” He starts, staring at her with a sort of passion that makes her realize the things she’s been missing for her entire life. 

“You’re the only person in my life that’s been here for me no matter what,” she begins to tell him. “Even when you weren’t here, you were here.” She says this in reference to the radio calls that she spent six years making, despite knowing that they would never go through. He seems like he wants to say something, but can’t get the proper words out. “I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anybody else.” 

He doesn’t say anything in response, and instead just stares at her with a look that she’s only ever seen a few times before. When she kissed him on the cheek before leaving, after irradiating Mount Weather. When he wrote her name on the list of people that had to survive in the bunker. The first time she saw him in six years. He then pulls her head to his, so that their foreheads are resting against each other. After a few moments, he pulls her head down, and plants a kiss just above her nose, and she sinks into the touch. Comfort, frustration, she can’t pinpoint what the feeling he provokes is, but she knows that it satisfies her in inexplicable ways. 

Clarke gives him a few more seconds to respond, but he never does. “What does your heart say?” She asks, bringing up the heart and head concept that has kept them united for over 130 years. 

After a few seconds, he simply says, “Same as yours.”

Clarke then grabs his chin, and tilts his head down so that their lips meet ever so slightly. It’s a sensation she’s been subconsciously wanting to experience for longer than she can remember, yet she’s never thought to act on it until now. The slight touch, skin on skin, is electrifying, and lights up every nerve in her body. Bellamy pulls back for a moment, and she thinks that she’s done something wrong. He then grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for an even deeper kiss, one with much more passion and longing than the previous one. Their lips move in perfect unison, each person trying to deepen the kiss. It’s a craving that’s been in the making for more time than they can possibly remember, yet they can only focus on the way that the other person feels. Bellamy kisses with more eagerness than any of Clarke’s past lovers, and she mirrors his motions. 

In that moment, nothing else matters. The waves brush up just to their feet, and the slight cooling of the water allows them to off put the intense heat they’re creating. Clarke moves on top of Bellamy, straddling him as he leans back into the sand. Her fingers run through his hair as he keeps one on her face, fingers gliding over soft skin. Their tongues move in repetitive motions in each other’s mouths at a perfect tempo. The unspoken rhythm they have is natural, and it confirms the very reason that Clarke realized her love for Bellamy in the first place.

They complete each other. No matter what they do, they will always be each other’s other halves. No other person can ever live up to the standards Bellamy set for Clarke, whether it be for platonic or romantic reasons. He is her best friend, and the only person she could ever see herself permanently satisfied with. He’s her perfect opposite no matter what they do. As the waves wash up on shore, she thanks fate for bringing together the only constant factors in her life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this mess. dont @ me for grammar or spelling mistakes i wrote this at 3am bellarke depression hours,,,,,anyways thanjs ALSO i hate the format this made it i typed it on docs and it took away my indents but its readable so whatever


End file.
